


Buttoned Up

by Corvidology



Series: Buttons [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: All buttoned up.First posted to livejournal in May, 2007 and now archived here.
Relationships: Evey Hammond/V
Series: Buttons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650037
Kudos: 49





	Buttoned Up

In the dark, her eyes were useless. She liked it that way. She could smell him though, the scent of sandalwood and leather combining to overwhelm her self-control. Who needed sight?

She ran caressing hands across the hips of V’s doublet, letting her fingers sink into the luxurious pile of the wool before following the slight curve into the waist, pausing to tantalize herself with the notion that she might still be able to stop. She dragged her hands firmly up across the front of it, as she had imagined so many times before, enjoying the resistance of the hard flesh beneath. As she probed its hardness further, she felt the slow delectable ache of tightening muscles low in her stomach. 

She ran her fingers under the doublet’s placket, finding the first of V’s buttons. No, not yet. She wasn’t ready, yet. The buttons would have to wait their turn. She fondled one of them, hard, round and smooth beneath her stroking fingers, while her other hand reversed course, sliding down further until she could feel silk beneath her fingertips, warm from the throbbing flesh his boxers caressed. 

She hung there for a moment in time that stretched out into the darkness and felt she might drown in anticipation. Did she dare? Was she standing at the gates of Bedlam or of bliss? She’d come this far and it seemed stupid to back out now. Her hand crept lower.

Silk. Heavy, tactile, unbelievably soft, his boxers were no cheap polyester knock-off but rather, just like V, they were the genuine article. Just like V. She couldn’t see anything, yet her head filled with images of his powerful elegance, his fencing and yes, even that silly apron of his, as her hand slid between legs trembling slightly with anticipation. Her hand slid home, tightening the pressure against overly sensitized flesh. The answering groan was loud in the darkness. The madness of at last feeling that heavy silk pressed against aching needy flesh caused her to stagger, falling over V’s boot and falling gracelessly to the floor, landing hard.

“Evey! Are you alright?”

The sudden light flooding into the closet blinded her as she quickly removed her hand from between her legs and scrambled to her feet.

“You’re home!”

“You have such marvellous powers of observation, my dear.”

“I meant early. You’re home early.”

“What on earth are you doing in my closet, Evey?”

“Cold. I was cold. I slipped in here to see if I might find… a spare coat. I put one of your doublets on. For the cold. I was cold. The door closed behind me and I was blundering around trying to find my way out. I fell over your boots, I think. No harm done except to my dignity. I hope you don’t mind, V.”

“No, of course I don’t mind, my dear. You look far more fetching in it than I… Watch out for that box, Evey! Let me help you out of here, if I might take your hand. Ah, well now… Evey?”

“Yes V?”

“Why are you wearing my underpants?”


End file.
